we meet again
by ainakinspire
Summary: bella, alice and rose think their in perfect relationships until the girls catch the boys cheating. the girls soon learn they are all pregnant thinking they will be single mothers. that's until they see their ex boyfriends and baby daddies at Carlisle and esme's vow removal ceremony. canon couples DISCLAIMER NOTHING BELONGS TO ME
1. Chapter 1

**OUTCOMES CHAPTER ONE**

**ROSALIE POV**

I lay sprawled across the bed underneath the bedspread. Emmett had just left to go out with Edward and Jasper but not before we "did our taxes". Feeling bored I decided to call my sister Alice to organize our next shopping trip and plan how we are going to force our other sister Bella to go, I felt around on my dresser looking for my phone until I realized it wasn't there, then I remembered I must have left it in Emmett's jeep. I put on my red baby doll from Victoria secret and walked out to the garage knowing Jasper probably picked Emmett up and started looking for my phone; I stuck my hand underneath the seat and felt something like a cloth, I pulled it out I gasped in realization that it was a bra, and not mine either. I sat there for what felt like hours but was actually about 10 minutes, thinking of what to do when my phone rang.

**ALICE POV**

I slowly awoke to peace and quiet; I reached over to feel Jasper only to realize he wasn't there but instead a note, I turned around to read it; _**darling,**_

_**Went out with the guys be back later **_

_**Love jazz**_

Since he was out and the malls were closed I decided to do laundry and clean up. I was going through jazz's work shirts when something caught my eye on the hem of one of his shirts it looked like lipstick and smelt like cheap whore perfume I stared at it in shock trying to get my thoughts straight. Then I decided to call rose.

**BELLA POV**

I stepped out of the shower and wrapped my towel around me. Before I got in the shower jazz and Emmett came and picked Edward up for a guys night out, so I decided to take a shower to wash the sweat off form the "activities" me and Edward had. After putting on a pair of boy shorts and a tank top I went to get something to drink. When I walked into the kitchen I noticed Edwards work jacket on the counter with a small piece of paper in the pocket, curiosity got the best of me and I decided to take a look. What it said made me freeze; it was a phone number with the name Tanya Denali, the name made me growl, it was the name of my enemy that I've hated since high school, she and her 2 whore friends Jessica and Kate wanted me and my sisters boyfriends but the guys wouldn't even give them the time of day. This made me wonder why Edward would have her number. I noticed another thing and it was a picture of her and Edward hugged up at some restaurant I got mad and decided to call my sister Alice, she always knew what to say to make me and my other sister rose feel better because we sometimes had anger issues. I dialed her number and she answered on the first ring "bells what's up?" she asked. Her voice sounded like she had been crying. "Ali cat what's wrong?" I asked her, she just sniffed and said "hold on rose is on the other line let me make it a 3 way call" "hey bells" rose said sounding mad. "Ok what's wrong with you two?" I asked. "We think Emmett and Jasper are cheating on us". Rose said. " I guess I'm joining the club, I found Tanya's phone number in Edwards work jacket pocket and even worse there was a picture of then together hugged up at some restaurant!". I said angry. "Well I found a fucking bra in Emmett's car and oh no it wasn't mine it was a b-cup and I'm a c-cup. If Emmett wants a whore with smaller boobs than mine he can have his whore and then he can catch an std and then his dick can fall off and-" I cut rose off knowing she was talking out of anger "calm down rose deep breaths ok ali what about you" I asked. She sniffed and said "well I was doing laundry and when I was going through his work shirts one of them had lipstick on the collar and smelt like cheap perfume". She said her voice sounding really hurt. "What if they are with their whores now" rose said harshly. "Yeah but we don't know where they went" I said. "I do" rose said proudly. "How?" Alice asked. "An app called phone tracker, all I have to do is track Emmett's phone'. Rose explained. "Are you sure about this" I asked. "Yes now you guys get dressed I will be over to pick each of you up shortly, bye" rose said as she hung up. I sighed and ended the call. I walked to my closet and decided to wear all black; I had black skinny jeans, a formfitting long sleeve shirt, and some all black converses. I grabbed my phone when I heard the car horn. I walked out to see Alice and rose in roses red bmw. I jumped in the back seat and asked rose where she tracked Emmett to, she said club kahuna on 83rd street and hit the gas. With roses fast driving the 15 minute ride there only took about 5. When we got out of the car I noticed rose and Alice's outfits. Rose had on black shorts and a black t-shirt with black heel boots, and Alice had on black capris with a black tank top and black pumps. "Yeah we match" Alice said noticing we giggled then rose turned serious, ok girls lets go. We got pass the bouncer easily and we were in, once in we split up and searched we met after 20 minutes with no luck Alice spoke up "you know guys maybe their not-" Alice suddenly stopped and froze. Me and rose turned to look in the direction she was looking in and froze too. Edwards, Jasper and, Emmett were making out with who we call the whores; Tanya, Jessica, and Kate. Rose told us to take a picture with our phones and later she would give us instructions on what to do with them. Rosalie stormed over there and me and Alice followed but not as hastily as rose. "WHAT THE HELL!" rose shouted. "Oh hi Rosie" Emmett said and went back to kissing Kate. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU GUYS DOING". Rose yelled again. "What do you think we are doing were kissing _our_ boyfriends" Tanya said exaggerating the _our_ part and Kate and Jessica nodded. "ARE YOU FUCKING RETARDED THEIR NOT YOUR BOYFRIENDS". "then why are they kissing us" Kate said. "that's what we would like to know" I said. Tanya smiled evilly and said "oh eddie-kins can you please tell these nobody's who we are" "you're our wonderful sexy girlfriends" Edward said. Tanya smiled and said "thanks eddie-kins" my mouth dropped shocked and I glared at them while Tanya just smirked. "jasper" Alice whispered her voice broken. He just continued kissing Jessica


	2. Chapter 2

**AS I SAID ABOVE I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

**EDPOV**

I woke up to a killer headache and the smell of burnt pancakes, confused because Bella is usually a wonderful cook. I open my eyes and take in my surroundings. I sat up hastily not recognizing where I was.

"Eddie-kins are you finally awake?" said a voice Edward would know anywhere; it was Tanya Bella's enemy since high school

"Tanya where am I and what are you doing here?" I asked

"Oh Eddie were at my house don't you remember last night" she giggled

This made me pause, come to think of I don't remember a thing from last night after arriving at the club with Emmett and jasper.

"What happened last night?"

"silly you don't remember?, well me, Kate, and Jessica happened to see you three guys at the club and thought it would be nice to buy you guys drinks. Then when we were just starting to have fun your mousy ex-girlfriend Bella and her two annoying sisters came in screaming at us. You guys called us your girlfriends and told them to back off they stormed out".

My eyes widened as I quickly grabbed my shirt and ran out the door. Groaning when I got outside as I remembered Emmett had picked me up last night. Well I was definitely not asking Tanya for a ride so I ran.

As I approached the house I noticed Bella's car gone. Running inside I notice her things gone as well "no no no" I said as I ran upstairs and threw the closet door open to reveal all her clothes missing also.

Running downstairs to see if she at least left a note I gasped in shock as I took in my baby grand piano.

It was smashed to pieces and in the middle of all the wreckage there was a picture of me last night dancing rather intimately with Tanya. I sank to my knees shouting profanities as the reality sank in. my Bella was gone. And it was my fault.

**A/N THANKS EVERYONE FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS **

**I didn't do jasper or Emmett because I thought their waking up and reactions would be the same but it would be jaspers Ducati and Emmett's jeep (Bella was nice enough to spare Edwards Volvo)**


End file.
